Almighty Tallests
The Almighty Tallests Red and Purple are the main antagonists of Invader Zim and the secondary antagonists of the 2019 Netflix film Invader Zim: Enter the Florpu''s. They are the leaders of the Irken Empire that are chosen for their height. In truth, they are really figureheads for the Control Brains, who are the actual leaders of the Empire. In the show, they both despise Zim, a young and ambitious Irken whom they sent to the previously thought to be a fake planet "Earth", only to realize that Earth was actually quite real. They often appear in episodes where they reluctantly check up on Zim and his "mission". They first appeared in "The Nightmare Begins." Red was voiced by Wally Wingert in the English verison, Paco Mauri in the Spanish version and Jan Spitzer in the German version. Purple was voiced by Kevin Hamilton McDonald in the English version, Alejandro Illescas in the Spanish version and Tilo Schmitz in the German version. Biography Before Red and Purple became the Tallest, Almighty Tallest Miyuki and Spork were the leaders before getting killed by one of Zim's experiments, according to an unfinished episode. In the series, the Almighty Tallest make occassional appearances, usually being contacted by Zim. Some episodes including them even have the Tallest play a major role. In the 2019 Netflix film ''Invader ZIM: Enter the Florpus, Zim becomes distraught upon learning that the Tallest weren't going to come anywhere near Earth. After Dib inspires Zim to formulate another plan to take over the planet, the Tallest and their fleets are sucked into a blackhole with their final transmission implicating that they were burning in a hell-like dimension for eternity, thus ending their conquering of worlds for good. Personality The Red Tallest is very cunning and calculating, tricking Zim into going to Earth in the first place. The Purple Tallest is rather idiotic and slow. They both love to eat junk food and like sending young Irkens on missions to other planets without any regard for what type of planet and so what dangers that planet may hold. Gallery Ttallest.jpg|The Almighty Tallest purple2.jpg I LOVE DONUTS!.jpg Ep29p4.jpg Skoodge 001.png IrkenSociety.png Red and Purple talking about Zim.png The Tallests in the movie.png|In Enter The Florpus The Tallests seeing that Zim's still alive.png The Tallests' downfall.png|The Tallests' defeat Almighty Tallests 01.png Trivia *It was revealed in an interview with Wally Wingert that there was going to be an episode where it was revealed that the Tallest weren't actually tall, but were smaller Irkens wearing robot suits to make them appear taller. While Wingert's claims have never been proven as canon, both the show and its TV movie had heavy implications about it. *Despite being the secondary antagonists of the show, the Almighty Tallests are far more dangerous than Dib Membrane, as they have all the power of the Irken Empire on their hands and an immense military armada which they can use to ravage and conquer multiple worlds. Indeed, the Tallests are quite evil unlike Dib, who just wants to protect his home. *Almighty Purple talked more than Red did. *In Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, despite retaining their comedic traits, the Almighty Tallests are more evil and depraved than in the series. While in the show they disliked Zim and sometimes they didn't want to check up his "mission" to either focus on Operation Impending Doom II or eat snacks, when Zim contacts them after a long time the Tallests decide that they have had enough of him and resolve to blow up the Earth just to get rid of Zim once and for all despite that millions of innocent people would die as a result consequently, definitely making this the Tallests' Moral Event Horizon-crossing act. *While most antagonists of Nickelodeon Movies have received punishments for their actions (Plankton getting arrested, King Goobot being left alongside the League of Villains in the prehistory or Lasombra falling to his death), the Almighty Tallest received the worst punishment of all: Not only being sucked into the black Florpus Hole, but remaining there to suffer in agony in a full-fire dimension, likely for all eternity. *In Pixelalt 2019 Mexico, Jhonen Vasquez seemingly confirmed that the Almighty Tallests were actually killed inside the Florpus Hole. However, as Vasquez had changed his mind on the past relating to several topics, like Zim's age, it's currently unknown whether the Tallests are truly gone or not. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Evil Category:Partners in Crime Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Military Category:Non-Action Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Social Darwinists Category:Misanthropes Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Inconclusive Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Genocidal Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Cowards Category:Warlords Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Destroyers Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Scapegoat Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Damned Souls Category:Greedy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Adaptational Villainy